Recherchons notre vrai visage
by AirichiPanda
Summary: C'est une des courtes histoires de L quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il est donc à la Wammy's House, et rencontre durant une de ses longues rêverie devant une fontaine: une petite fille qui agit étrangement, mais, par instinct, elle lui parle d'une confortable habitude.


J'ai écrit ce OS depuis bien longtemps, et puisque je ne voulais pas le laisser vieillir tout seul dans son coin, alors je l'ai publié ^^ j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Dans un orphelinat où errait quelques enfants encore innocents, il y avait un grand monsieur qui s'arrêta devant la porte ressemblant à ceux des temps modernes. Il se pencha doucement vers une gravure encore intacte et lit sans dire un mot: "Wammy's House". Il regarda alors de loin et aperçut un enfant qui restait éloigné des autres, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers lui, que voulait-il au juste? Pourquoi s'approcher aussi familièrement d'un innocent enfant qui pourrait s'échapper à la vue de cet homme qui, vêtu d'un large manteau et un simple chapeau noirs en plein été, pourrait être un fou? Il était pourtant confiant, il s'arrêta devant-lui et le regarda d'un œil sinistre tout en lui demandant:

─ Pourquoi es-tu tout seul? Tu dois aller jouer avec les autres...

Le petit garçon leva la tête, il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, de grands yeux également noirs avec des reflets bleus qui lui donnait un regard vide, son teint était pâle de plus qu'il avait de gros cernes justifiant qu'il ne dormait jamais. Il ne lui répondit pas, il fit simplement un signe de tête montrant son désintérêt.

─ Je vais devoir te laisser... Reprit aussitôt le vieil homme. Bientôt tu devras apprendre de nouvelles langues, c'est ce que tu voulait, n'est-ce pas?

─ De quel pays sont-ils? Demanda l'enfant sans donner de réponse.

─ Du Japon, cela va te donner une idée de ton pays natal...

Le silence regagna leur courte discussion, le plus âgés d'entre eux se retourna et reprit le même chemin duquel il était venu, mais avant de sortir, il regarda son jeune ami et un petit sourire se fit dessiné sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il disparut après être monté dans une voiture et que cette dernière roula rapidement vers une destination inconnue des autres regards.

La nuit venue, l'enfant sortit de l'intérieur de l'orphelinat et s'accroupit devant le même arbre où il avait l'habitude de s'isoler. Il regarda la lune encore qu'à moitié et resta silencieux, sans aucune pensée... C'est comme si que cet instant était le seul à pouvoir le libérer de ses problèmes, de ses rêveries qui n'arrêtaient pas de se manifester à tout moment. Il ne dormait pourtant pas, il voulait déguster ce moment de solitude et de tranquillité en refusant tout désir de sommeil.

Une heure passa telle une journée entière, cela donnait le goût de vivre encore plus que les autres, mais cette sensation se cassa dès que notre jeune héros vit une silhouette près de la fontaine au milieu de la cour, qui buvait l'eau assez froide pour se désaltérer. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on boive de l'eau de «Sa fontaine» il prenait ce geste pour une attaque agressive envers l'élégance et l'harmonie de son univers. Afin d'arrêter soigneusement cette personne, L se leva silencieusement et fit des pas lourds et muets en s'approchant doucement dans cette nuit obscure éclairée par la douce lumière de la lune. Et plus il se rapprochait, plus cette personne se transforma en une petite fille ayant un regard fixé sur la plus grande étoile qu'ai connu l'être humain. Il s'arrêta, non, pas en la regardant, mais en regardant la même splendide étoile, comme si que c'était un sort qui ne pouvait se rompre... Mais il y a une fin à toute histoire: La mystérieuse fillette se retourna brusquement vers lui, elle se leva du rebord de la fontaine et le regarda d'en bas car elle lui arrivait aux épaules. Il ne savait pas ─Pour la première fois de sa vie─ comment aborder une discussion qu'il ne finirai pas par perdre. La petite fille avait de grands yeux qui n'ont pas bougés et qui restait attentifs à son regard, cela le gênait, mais il n'osait pas abandonner et croyais qu'à un moment, elle finira par céder... Cependant, ce qu'elle a fait ne lui avait jamais passé par l'esprit: Ses yeux se remplirent petit à petit d'eau salée, et elle commença à pleurer en chaudes larmes. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cette réaction inattendue? Lui, qui dans à peine deux ans, deviendra le plus jeune et réputé détective du monde entier? Quoi qu'il arrive, il devait connaître la vérité, et pour réaliser ce souhait, il devait au moins pouvoir comprendre la majorité des gens qui l'entourent et ceux qui l'esquivent. Et c'est maintenant ou jamais de faire preuve d'humanité, il lui était maintenant obligatoire de prendre un risque et parler à cette ténébreuse fille qui, jusqu'à maintenant n'arrêtait pas de pleurer de plus belle. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui adresser la parole comme les autres, il cherchait à créer une phrase sans utiliser la moindre fois sa cervelle, et cette tâche était l'une des plus terrible à exiger pour lui, car, il n'a jamais fait quoi que se soit sans prendre de bonnes précautions.

─ Que fais-tu ici? Demanda alors le futur détective en essayant de masquer son angoisse.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, arrêta ses pleurs ─Sans pouvoir le faire définitivement─ et lui tira son pull de la main droite comme si elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais ne pouvait éperdument pas utiliser sa langue, puisqu'elle était perdue et que sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir.

L comprit soudainement qu'elle était incapable de lui répondre, il l'a fit asseoir sur le rebord de «Sa fontaine» et se mit à genoux devant elle, la dévisageant de son regard glacial. Elle ne pleurait déjà plus, mais elle lui souriait! Là encore, il était surprit... Mais il réussit à avoir deux théories: soit elle est folle, et s'est perdue en entrant par pur hasard dans cet orphelinat et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire... Ou soit c'est une petite fille de bonne famille, même assez chouchoutée pour pleurer en grandes larmes parce qu'on lui a interdit de s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fontaine, et que maintenant elle sourit juste après qu'il lui ait permit de refaire ces caprices d'enfants.

─ Merci... Fit-elle après un rire.

─ Pourquoi me remercie-tu? Je n'ai rien fais d'agréable...

─ Ah mais... Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait quelque chose de gentil... Répondit l'interrogée. C'est votre position qui m'a fait rire, alors je me sens mieux!...

─ Hein? Ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer, j'ai presque ton âge... Dit-il d'un ton aussi glacial que son regard tout en se demandant quel est le rapport avec sa position.

─ Non, il le faut... Vous ne ressemblez pas plus aux enfants qu'aux adultes...

Il fut surprit combien elle pouvait deviner ce que les autres prennent pour quelque chose de futile. Depuis qu'il a commencer à devenir un génie, toute son innocence à dériver au néant; et malgré ça, personne n'a pu le remarquer ou a été contre, au contraire, les gens ont pris cet enfant pour le futur «_Héros de la justice_» qui les délivrera de toute tentative de destruction. Il comprit alors que cette fille n'était pas du tout comme les autres, elle était humaine.

─ Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici... Commença le représentant de la lumière. Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu recherches quelque chose ici... Tu n'es sans aucun doute venu pour un rien.

Elle rit puis répondit d'un air sombre:

─ Arrêtez avec vos théories de vieux inspecteurs... La seule chose que je suis venu faire dans un endroit éloigné des grands, c'est d'oublier et non pas chercher...

─ Toi aussi tu parles comme les grands... Peut-être qu'ils t'ont tellement influencé que tu ne peux plus t'empêcher de les imiter, ou peut-être que tu n'es même pas une enfant...

─ Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me l'avoir dit, mais vous êtes le seul à être arriver à me le dire en face...

Un long et éternel silence se manifesta dans leur discussion, comme si nous assistions à celle de deux adultes voulant à tout prix reprendre leur vie déjà passée. Mais aucun des deux ne savait qu'un jour, ils arriveraient à changer le court de leur vie rien qu'en repensant à cet instant, où ils se sont rencontrer et séparer en silence.

* * *

La petite fille qui est venue est la cause de votre curiosité concernant ce One Shot... Pourquoi? Eh bien parce que si vous avez remarqué je n'ai donné aucune description physique pour que vous pouvez bien l'imaginer! C'est un personnage que vous connaissez mais je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est!... Utilisez votre peu d'instinct de détective et vous découvrirai très facilement la petite fillette pas si innocente que ça puisqu'elle vous a caché son visage. ^^ (je dis pas n'importe quoi voyons!).

Sinon, je m'intéresse énormément au passé de L, je pense qu'il aurait été préférable de donner un peu plus d'informations dans l'oeuvre originale... Surtout qu'il est mort très jeune...

Merci pour pour votre lecture et à la prochaine! N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)


End file.
